Jürgen Borisovich Volk
Jürgen Borisovich Volk is a professional tennis player and captain from Germany's U-17. Background Volk makes his first appearance in chapter 135 of the manga. He is the captain of Germany U-17 team. He is mentioned to be at least 17. Since Germany has won the previous 9 years of the World Cup, it is likely he participated in it for either one or two years. Ever since he has turned pro, he has yet to lose a match. Appearance Volk has pale skin and is bald. He is quite tall. Personality He seems to take the personality of a coach. He seems to know what is the best for others. Such as he was coaching Tezuka's positions and playstyle. At the end of the match, he tells Tezuka to work on his stamina. When Siegmund Pupke wants to sponsor Tezuka, Volk suggests otherwise, saying Tezuka has little experience with other professional players. With such little experience, he will more or less lose. He tells Tezuka to improve himself and wait until Germany wins the World Cup for the 10th time in a row. Like Tezuka, he's taciturn, disciplined, and strict. He points out flaws in posture and character even in the middle of matches. Though he clearly holds a lot of pride in his team, he is modest, calm, and never assumes his victory is assured, despite the fact that he has not lost any of his matches since going pro. He is also able to use the Whirlpool Baptism, a shot with a powerful vortex spin that makes it nearly impossible to return. Volk rarely uses this move though, as he believes reliance on such techniques makes for a weaker tennis player. The captain who is both strict to himself and other pursues only victory!! As a pro, Volk holds pride in his heart as he appears on the w-cup, and has absolutely no arrogance or negligence. As a captain, he encourages the young players, and in order to realize ten straight championships, he completes all his duties to the fullest. History Germany U-17 Volk is first seen jogging with Tezuka on the streets. While Tezuka is exhausted, Volk drinks some water. He later appears at the German U-17 meeting and hears news of the other countries' teams. Later on, Tezuka and Volk have a practice match. The match is observed by Siegmund Pupke, CEO of Siegmund Pharmaceuticals. After the match Pupke wants to give Tezuka a professional tennis player contract, but Volk says Tezuka lacks experience against top players and wouldn't be able to compete on the professional circuit yet. Volk recommends Pupke to wait until Tezuka has gotten experience in the WC as part of the German team. Prior to the U-17 World Cup Each country is gathering in Australia for the World Cup. Before the official unveiling of the World Cup, Each country will team up 3 teams of a high schooler and middle school in doubles in a "Pre World Cup". To determine their opponents there is a lottery/raffle event held and Byoudouin and Oishi participate. Tezuka and Volk are there participating as well. Oishi picks Germany as their opponent. Pre-World Cup The crowd loudly cheers for Germany as Volk leaves the bench and steps onto the court to participate in the third and final match of this Pre-WC. Someone comments that Japan must've really pissed off the reigning champions. One of the French reps thinks that this is over and tells Camus they should head back. Camus still seems reluctant to leave though. Yanagi explains that Volk has been undefeated since turning pro the previous year and that he is known as the "Philosopher of Victory." It seems like he had more to say, but Kirihara cuts him off since everyone already knows Volk anyway. Byoudouin seems to be about to rise from his seat, but Tokugawa grabs his racket, asking for permission to play in this final match. Byoudouin accepts. As the middle schoolers are about to discuss who to send from their ranks, Atobe leaves the venue. Irie and Sanada try to stop him, but it's no use. Atobe says he found something he's lacking. After this, none of the other middle schoolers seems to be willing to participate in the match until Yukimura asks if anyone would mind if he played. The final match is about to start - Volk/Frankensteiner vs Tokugawa/Yukimura. Volk's first serve goes right past Tokugawa, leaving him unable to react. He wonders if this is the difference between a pro and an amateur. In order to still catch the ball he then opens a Black Hole behind him. The ball gets caught and Tokugawa hits it back, but Frankensteiner is aiming for a smash. At first it seems like he has scored, but Volk yells at him to keep watching the ball carefully and Yukimura indeed returned it in reality. Team Japan wins the first game. Volk scolds Frankensteiner for not concentrating. Frankensteiner manages to find the loop hole in Black Hole and manages to dodge it. Germany wins the next 5 games. Yukiura snaps out of yips and unlocks Howling with Tokugawa. With Sixth Sense, Yukimura/Tokugawa win 2 more games. Volk finally reveals a serve, Wirbel Taufe. Both Tokugawa and Yukimura cannot return it so Volk wins the final game for Germany, winning the final exhibiton match for Germany. Playing Styles & Techniques While none of his techniques are known, he is highly skilled since he is a professional tennis player. He managed to defeat Tezuka while Tezuka activated Teni Muhō no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Perfection) in a practice match. He is also noted to have high stamina. While out jogging with Tezuka, Tezuka got exhausted and Volk simply stood there watching him and drank water. He is quite analytical. By losing one game to Japan, he managed to realise how Black Hole and Yukimura's Yips worked. He went on to explain this to his doubles partner, A. Frankensteiner, and they won 4 games in a row. *Wirbel Taufe (Whirlpool Baptism) Tennis Record Relationships Tezuka Kunimitsu Volk and Tezuka share a teacher (coach)/student relationship. Volk seems to know what is best for Tezuka at the moment. Since he knows Tezuka has what it takes to become a professional tennis player, he advises him to gain more experience with other professional players before becoming one as well. He allows Tezuka to become a German Representative to help him gain experience at a global scale. Quotes *''Your attacks are too bland! You need to consistently outthink your opponent!!'' *''You get too despondent when your attacks fail!! Being able to get over it is also a skill!!'' *''He has absolutely no experience playing against top class players. If he were to become a pro now, he'd be run-ragged. Let's have this discussion when Kunimitsu has reached the next level. After we've won the U-17 World Cup as the representatives of Germany.'' Trivia Character Trivia *He obtained his scarf/neck-warmer from a fan. It seems that he puts it on for the fans during important matches. As Volk's a pro, I'm surprised he is such a sincere bean. *Just by standing on the court, the whole atmosphere changes, as he intimidates the opponent... That is the awesomeness of a pro tennis player who is still studying. Leaving no gaps in his offense and defense, the perfect match he carries out leaves the opponent parted from their fighting spirit. *By rotating his racket longitudinally, he can "play" the racket of the opponent. It is certain that a return is impossible. *Intimidating the opponents as if he was a turbulent wave gives him an advantage at the opening match. He has experienced many fighting scenes and a pro's words are of importance. *Training his legs and loins is the foundation of his play. His daily routine of jogging is more than a full marathon. *If Volk walks, paths open spontaneously. The players of the other nations watch his movement all over, he has the most profile in the World Cup after all. Other Trivia *Jürgen is the name of a real-life Austrian tennis player. *Volk means "a people" in German. *His name was previously translated as Valicevic, however, it was officially confirmed as Borisovich on December 22nd, 2015. Ultimately, it is still unclear which version is correct, though, since his name was abbreviated with a V. in the chapter releases. *His name, written in Chinese is 优尔根·巴里萨维奇·波尔克, which roughly translates to "Excellent Jurgen Barry Savage Polk". *Jurgen is Dutch for George. Personal Information *Favorite phrase: Fanaticism is always necessary, those who are fanatic will conquer. Victory can't be won by strength of skill or competent weapons, but by love. *Favorite color: Black *Favorite food: Münchner Weißwurst *Favorite book: Foundations of the science of knowledge *Favorite type: A girl who meets his sense of values *Favorite Date spot: The cologne cathedral *Most wanted thing right now: A collection of Fichte books *Bad at: Nothing *Skills outside of tennis: Alpine climbing *Daily habit during the camp: Washing his neck-warmer Messages to Volk *'Oishi:' When I met him and he looked at me, that was a privilege! Tezuka, can you ask him for his signature la... w-well no, don't mind me! *'Yukimura:' If Tokugawa wasn't there, I wouldn't have been able to move my hands and legs. However, having had a match against a pro, I feel like I grasped the mood. *'Ralph:' When I was observing the exhibition match, I was shuddering from his bottomless strength. His strength of determination was apparent in his shots. *'Pupke:' As expected, you show off your dignity of a monarch. Kunimitsu is also growing up into a splendid pro. Gallery Volk Suit.JPG|Volk in a suit Volk in Action.JPG|Volk in action Category:Characters Category:High Schooler Category:Tennis Player Category:Foreign Players Category:World Cup Participants Category:Pro Player Category:3rd Year High School Category:German U-17 Category:High School Captain Category:Right-Handed Category:European Players Category:Foreign High Schooler Category:High School Club Member Category:Pre-World Cup Exhibition Participants Category:August Births Category:A Blood Types Category:All-Rounder Category:Leo